Fenn Benjamin
(Neutral) | occupation = | residence = | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 34 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = April 20th | height = 6'4 Ft | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Benjamin Fenn is an extremely powerful marital artist, traveling the world to learn and master all of them. He was born in the Kano Country and raised by his mother as his father had passed in battle. Hearing of his fathers own dedication to the navy pushed him to join the Happo Navy himself, striving to surpass his own father. After six years of service Benjamin decided he wanted to explore the world more and set off on his own adventure. He eventually came upon the marines and witnessed a few members of them moving inhumanly. He was intrigued by this and investigated further, learning that it was a special form of marital arts the marines used. Days later Benjamin was enrolled in the marines and claiming the ranks, his experience as a skilled marital artist already showing from his days in the Happo Navy. Within a eight years he had learned his fill and progressed quite far in Rokushiki. With more knowledge under his belt he retired from the marines, promising to return one day. So the lone man sailed the seas in search of new forms of marital arts to discover. History Benjamin Fenn was born on April 20th to Maybell Fenn and the deceased Bradford Fenn. He was born within the small town of Frollo in Kano Country. His family was quite well off as his father was a great figure in the Happo Navy. With his father's passing, his mother had gained both his assets and support money for 18 years of Benjamin's life. Benjamin was educated well and enjoyed quite a peaceful childhood. He found one of his favorite pastimes was watching the Navy practice. There was a base near them where he could watch from the rocks above. Their movements were mesmerizing to him, begging him to follow them and he did. Everyday he could Benjamin would dash to his rock and imitate whatever the Navy below him did. Sometimes he managed to pull the moves off but most of the time he fell flat on his face. At the age of 18 opted to join the Happo Navy. His mother begged him to stop, knowing what happened to his father. However Benjamin had decided that he would do it for his father and to thank the Navy for their support of his family. He did have another reason for joining but it as his own, he longed to master those moves. He had been obsessed with their secret form of martial arts for almost 12 years of his life and now he had the chance to finally learn the secrets. He was not about to pass up this opportunity. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Benjamin Fenn is quite the physical specimen, his training partially begging at the young age of 8. While his childish imitations of the Navy might have been mostly failures his relentless practice and failure managed to toughed up his body from a very early age. His cuts and scrapes strengthened his skin and the exercises he attempted to copy began to build a basis for his future power. When Benjamin finally joined the Happo Navy he was already familiar with most of the movements and training, allowing him a head start. His imitations at his older ages had also helped him, giving him true strength, speed, and endurance training. He spent six years in the Happo Navy and later eight more in the Marines. His base endurance reached the point where he could actually block sword strikes with his own hands, the thick durable skin and masterful precision letting him break them with his own strength. His durability is also enhanced by his mastery of Tekkai, allowing him to deflect extremely powerful blows. Hasshoken Hasshoken was the first form of martial art Benjamin ever learned. He technically began practicing it when he was eight but only at the age of 18 did he finally use it for the first time. His training in the Happo Navy gave him a powerful understanding of this technique and with six years of mastering it under his belt, Benjamin has come up with a few unique was to utilize it. Hasshoken works by manipulating the vibrations around ones body to create shockwaves that can shatter metal weapons and knock over a grown human. Based on how much power the user allocates to the limb and how small the space the vibration comes form they can produce different shockwaves and different results. It should also be noted that due to their nature the shockwaves are almost impossible to block and can travel through objects. Wave Gun The Wave Gun is a technique that Benjamin himself created. With a swift forceful thrust of his hand and one finger, Benjamin can send a compressed shockwave about the size of his finger out. This shockwave has penetrative power and can easily pierce the skin. It can be used rapidly to fill and opponent with holes. However it's still a close range technique. Vacuum Gun The Vacuum Gun is a technique created by Benjamin that uses roukshiki and hasshoken. By quickly swinging his arms in a circular motion before making two downward slashes Benjamin sends out two massive blades of air imbued with hasshoken. The shockwaves produced are aimed towards the area in between the two blades so anything caught between them will be crushed from both sides. Rokushiki With eight years of marine training under his belt, with a special focus on the marital arts, Benjamin became a master of four out of the six powers of Rokushiki. With geppo Benjamin is able to effortlessly kick off the air itself and essentially walk on it. This gives him a powerful escape method as well as a way to set up strong aerial attacks. Along with geppo Benjamin is also a master of soru, and extreme speed movement technique. In a flash Benjamin can move faster than the human eye can perceive for a speed boosted blow or a simple dodge. By combing geppo and soru Benjamin can shoot through the air at extreme speeds, widening both his attack and escape range. With tekkai Benjamin can harden his muscles to the level of iron. However with his own durability coming into play Benjamin can block much more powerful attacks. While using this he is rendered motionless though. The last of the powers that Benjamin mastered was rankyaku, a very powerful long range technique. By moving his limbs at extremely fast speeds Benjamin can create a blade of compressed air that can slice through steel. Benjamin has stated that he enjoys this technique most as he can mash it up with his Hasshoken for some devastating results. Haki Tools Quotes Trivia *His name is taken from John Fenn, a man who sailed with Bartholomew Roberts and Thomas Anstis